This invention relates to upgrading peripheral devices.
Peripheral devices provide input, output or other auxiliary functions to other devices in a computer system. Often the peripheral devices are embedded within network devices that lack a built-in user interface.
One method of upgrading such peripheral devices includes rebooting the network device into a specialized mode and using a special connector, such as a null modem cable, to connect the network device to a personal computer or other device that has a user interface. Using an application specific to the latter device's operating system, a user can upgrade the peripheral device.